La dama de noche
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Aquí traigo otra de mis historias fuera de lo común: una celebración del cumpleaños de Albert, un tanto especial. Que lo disfruten! Gracias por leer!


**La dama de noche**  
Por: Valerie Sensei

En una gran casona, en uno de los suburbios más elegantes de todo Chicago. La mansión era la más que llamaba la atención de las demás, no por lo grande que fuera, sino por el hermoso jardín que tenía delante. Todo tipo de plantas florales se imponían ante la vista de los vecinos y transeúntes: geranios, gardenias, jazmines, violetas, las Dulces-candy, entre otras. El jardín era tan conocido, que mucha gente sólo llegaba hasta allí para verlo. Y sólo una persona era capaz de darle tanta vida y hermosura a ese _edén_: Candice White Andley. Vivía allí desde hacía unos años, con quien una vez fue su padre adoptivo y ahora era su marido: William Albert Andley.

Era una mañana de primavera, cuando Candy se encontraba podando algunos arbustos y regando las plantas. Albert ya se había despedido de ella y se había dirigido a cumplir sus labores. La rubia no trabajaba, sino que se dedicaba a las labores del hogar, ante un pedido de su esposo, quien la convenció de que se quedara en casa.

Esa mañana, una viejecilla, que pasaba por allí, se detuvo a contemplar el jardín. Candy se le acercó y la saludó. Ambas conversaron un rato sobre lo hermosas que estaban las flores y cómo cada una de ellas se distinguía de la otra. La viejecilla quedó tan satisfecha con lo que había visto y con la amabilidad de la rubia, que le prometió traerle una planta que no había visto allí: **la dama de noche**. Candy aceptó gustosamente y esperó ansiosa unos días en lo que la anciana volvió con su andar lento, pero seguro, y trayendo un atado con la planta dentro, que a primera vista parecía una ordinaria planta trepadora.

-¡Hola, Candy!- saludó la anciana.

-¡Hola¡Que alegría tenerla por aquí! Ya esperaba deseosa la planta, que me había prometido- dijo un poco desilusionada al verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy¿No te gusta¿Pensabas que tendría flores?

Candy no pudo mentirle: "Así es".

La vieja sonrió y le explicó: "Esta planta que ves aquí es muy especial. ¿Sabes por qué?" Candy movió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Lo que estás viendo, florece una vez al año, pero sólo de noche. Así que, si logras verla cuando florezca, esa noche será muy especial; es capaz de provocar las situaciones más anheladas de quienes aspiran su encantador aroma; cura las heridas de un corazón roto; incita al amor libidinoso y te traslada a un recorrido a lo desconocido, a lo extra-sensorial. No te arrepentirás; eso te lo aseguro. Además, somos muy pocos los agraciados en poseer una planta con los poderes que tiene ésta."

Candy se animó con lo que le dijo la anciana, pensó que podría sacarle provecho con Albert y aceptó la planta. Además, le juró cuidarla como a ninguna otra, por lo especial de sus flores.

Pasó todo la primavera y llegó el ansiado verano. El sol inmisericorde castigó con todo su poder. Candy no dejó que esto marchitara su jardín y prestó más atención a él. También, el cumpleaños de su William Albert se acercaba y quería poder adornar la casa con sus exquisitas flores.

El 28 de junio llegó y Candy comenzó con todos los preparativos del cumpleaños de Albert. Sería una celebración íntima con sólo algunos amigos y familiares, habría una riquísima cena y luego pondrían música con la nueva _victrola_ que le regalaría Candy a Albert, así bailarían y se deleitarían con un poco de _Charleston_, _Jazz_ y _Bebop_; seguramente, esto le daría un poco de vida a la celebración.

Ya era de noche y todo estaba listo. Sería una fiesta sorpresa, Albert llegaría del trabajo y encontraría una gran celebración esperando por él. Por la tarde, Candy había llenado sus habitaciones con las flores que había en el jardín. No quedó un rincón de la casa sin la presencia de aquellas hermosas flores que Candy celaba.

Sonó el timbre, la rubia fue a recibir a sus invitados. Habían llegado Archie y Annie. Mientras Candy los saludaba, se fijó que había una poderosa luz en el cielo, había luna llena; además, vio que en el jardín destellaba una flor que no había reconocido. Se disculpó con la pareja de amigos e inmediatamente se acercó a la planta. Sin duda era **la dama de noche**. Esto la puso aún más feliz y podó prontamente la flor y la puso en el centro de mesa que dispuso para la cena.

Llegaron otros invitados, quienes eran amigos íntimos de la pareja y socios de los negocios de Albert. Trajeron muchos regalos para el homenajeado. Candy se sentía feliz al ver que todo marchaba sobre ruedas y presentía que este cumpleaños sería sumamente especial. Había planificado este evento con mucha anticipación y pidió encarecidamente a los invitados total discreción. Era la primera vez que se le haría una fiesta sorpresa a Albert. Ese día, por la mañana, la rubia le indicó que sólo cenarían los dos, que quería una celebración entre ellos, a lo que el guapo millonario aceptó juguetonamente, pensando en la ardiente noche que le regalaría su amantísima esposa.

Finalmente, llegó el homenajeado. Todos le gritaron "sorpresa" en el momento en el que abrió la puerta. Albert agradeció el gesto de todos y besó apasionadamente a su hermosa compañera. Todos aplaudieron. La pareja Albert-Candy siempre causaba ternura entre los allegados; siempre se les consideró la pareja perfecta. Candice invitó a todos a que pasaran al comedor a cenar. Allí brindaron con un carísimo vino tinto, el preferido de Albert, por la celebración. Se sirvieron deliciosos manjares, los cuales dejaron al más inapetente con ganas de comer más. Los invitados alababan las hermosas flores que adornaban el hogar de los Andley; pero, mucho más llamó la atención aquella curiosa y solitaria flor depositada en el centro de la mesa, que tenía un aspecto y aroma especial que había inundado la casa. Por supuesto, Candy contó la historia de la flor y aún más fascinó a los que allí estaban.

Al finalizar la cena, Candy pidió ayuda a Annie para que le ayudara a traer la torta de cumpleaños. Era una deliciosa torta de vainilla, con una cubierta de chocolate. En la torta se pudieron contar unas treinta y tantas velitas, que no concordaban con el aspecto del rubio millonario, quien aparentaba diez años menos. Por fin, le cantaron sus "mañanitas", quedó un minuto en silencio, pidió un deseo y sopló las velas. Todos le pidieron a Albert que dijera algunas palabras. Éste se levantó y agradeció primeramente el gesto de su compañera y, luego, habló un poco de su vida junto a Candy. Recorrió con su memoria desde que la vio por primera vez en la Colina de Pony, hasta ese momento, el del cumpleaños. Sin duda, pasó mucho rato, en lo que disertaba sobre su vida y la de ella. Sin embargo, a todos le pareció que el tiempo transcurrió raudo, mientras el joven parloteaba sin cesar. Tan emotivo fue su discurso que provocó el llanto de todos los varones que allí le escuchaban. Las damas miraban atónitas a sus parejas, con las bocas abiertas. Muchas de ellas jamás vieron llorar antes a sus compañeros. Albert se unió a aquel llanto que estaba cargado con tanta emotividad, que se podía escuchar fuerte en la calle el llanto de aquellos varones, que le daban un aspecto de funeral a la fiesta. Todas consolaron a sus maridos y Candy trajo pañuelos que fueron usados para secarse las lágrimas y los mocos que comenzaban a caer desenfrenadamente sobre la vajilla. Cada minuto el llanto iba _in crescendo_, hasta que la pecosa se vio en la necesidad de terminar con aquel momento _corta venas_. Candy se vio en la necesidad de partir la torta y repartirla a todos. Aquello fue lo suficiente para distraerlos, lo que sosegó a la pecosa, quien pensaba que la celebración se arruinaría con aquella lloradera.

Todos y cada uno de ellos repitieron; no se cansaban de alabar lo riquísima que estaba, excepto Annie que fue vencida por la gula y repitió unas cuatro veces. Su rubia amiga la miraba con espanto al verla comer con ese afán que jamás había visto en su amiga, ni en ninguna otra persona; ni tan siquiera el más hambriento del Hogar de Pony comió tanto como su querida camarada esa noche.

Luego de una breve y amena sobremesa, la dueña de la casa invitó a todos al salón contiguo en donde estaban los regalos de Albert esperando. Éste se alegró muchísimo de los regalos, pero se emocionó al ver el que le hizo su "dulce" Candy. Acomodó rápido la _victrola _ y la encendió para alegrar el ambiente. No era de esperarse que el rubio tomara de la mano a su elegante mujer y comenzaran a bailar, cosa que hicieron los demás con sus respectivas parejas. Todo iba bien, hasta que Annie se empezó a sentir mal. Sus manos temblaban y sintió que el pulso se aceleraba. Se le veía muy pálida, se levantó de inmediato y fue corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca. Archie quedó tranquilo, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Candy lo miró con reproche, esperando que saliera andando detrás de ella, mientras que él sorbía su vino con deleite, mirando el cuerpo del mismo, aspirando su fuerte fragancia y analizando si esa cosecha era lo suficientemente buena como para compararla con la cosecha del vino que había probado la noche anterior. Candy gruñó de rabia y no vaciló: fue presurosa a asistirla. Todos dejaron de bailar y quedaron un poco preocupados con la situación de Annie.

-No se preocupen, chicos. Annie parece que tiene un problemita gástrico. Ya la he acostado en una de las habitaciones. Sigamos con la fiesta- dijo Candy, un poco sarcástica dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada con odio a Archie.

La fiesta continuó tal y como estaba, antes de que Annie se enfermara. Las parejas bailaban incansablemente. Entre los que estaban allí, se distinguían una pareja de los invitados que eran socios del imperio Andley: Joseph y Anthea de Trent. Bailaban el _charleston_ con gran maestría, los cuales eran observados por los demás para copiar un poco de su estilo y de sus pasos. Al finalizar una de las canciones, Joseph pidió a Albert que tocara en la _victrola_ el tema nuevo de **Original Dixieland Band**, _Dixieland Jass Band One-Step. _El homenajeado complació gustoso a los Trent y la pareja comenzó a bailar. Anthea fue capturada por la emoción de la canción y se quitó los zapatos, cosa que a nadie molestó, sino les causó simpatía por el hecho de que la mujer estaba disfrutando realmente de aquella grata música. Así mismo, un calor potente invadió el cuerpo de Anthea haciendo que ella se despojara del sombrero que llevaba. Soltó su largo cabello ondulado sobre su espalda y se transformó en una deidad que se dejaba llevar por cada acorde feliz, por cada nota que salía de aquel aparato, como si el ritmo hubiera tomado control de su cuerpo y ya no era Anthea meneándose, era otra persona. Por su parte, Joseph se excitaba al ver bailar a su diosa y esto lo puso eufórico: hicieron de aquel baile una pre-ceremonia sexual. Le comenzó a quitar la ropa a su mujer, quien seguía bailando en el trance musical. Las otras parejas se quedaron de media pieza al ver aquel espectáculo, lleno por un lado de tanta sensualidad; pero, por otro lado, era tremendamente vergonzoso. Candy no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Albert, en busca de ayuda, y éste se veía agitado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio a un Albert estimulado, esa misma mirada era la que tenía cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación. Candy le abrió los ojos, enormes, y movió la cabeza en dirección de los Trent, indicándole que le ayudara. Al parecer, el rubio no entendió el mensaje de su querida esposa, ya que seguía observándola lujurioso. Indudablemente, la danza de los Trent había despertado en Albert el león rugiente que resurgía en las ardientes noches, debajo de las sábanas. La desesperación invadió a Candy y justo antes de que el Sr. Trent despojara a su mujer de la ropa íntima, ésta lo detuvo, tomó de la mano a Anthea y se la llevó a su habitación.

Joseph salió del trance y no entendía nada. Albert se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en pasión y pidió permiso para ir al baño y echarse un poco de agua. Los demás varones fueron reservados y no comentaron absolutamente nada; mientras que, las damas miraban con reproche la actitud de Joseph; después de esa fiesta se decían los comentarios más indecentes de la pareja, llegaron a tomar fama de libertinos en los prestigiosos círculos sociales de Chicago. De hecho, la pareja resintió el rechazo de muchos, siempre preguntándose por qué no los querían. Su memoria, lamentablemente, no registraba el episodio del cumpleaños de William. Por otro lado, Candy logró vestir a Anthea, quien estaba en un estado de atontamiento. Sólo Anthea pudo balbucearle a Candy: "¿Qué me pasó?" La rubia la tranquilizó asegurándole que "nada había ocurrido". Volvieron donde estaban todos.

Decidieron bajar un poco la música y se sentaron a conversar sobre todo tipo de temas. Fue un momento muy refrescante, después del inextricable episodio de los Trent. En un momento, otro de los invitados se levantó de donde estaba sentado y empezó a imitar a un mono. Todos los que allí estaban estallaron en un mal de risa, que se prolongó por una hora. Rieron con todos los dientes, con sus panzas apretadas, con ganas de hacerse pipí, con el dolor en el pecho característico de un mal de risa, con algunas quijadas desencajadas; algunos tirados en el piso, otros en los muebles del salón; no había pausa, parecía como si alguien hubiera echado por encima de ellos un rocío de carcajadas, sonorizados por los clásicos jajajas, jejejes, jijijis, jojojos, jujujus. Después de esa larga sesión de risa, terminaron exhaustos, todos en filita para ir al baño.

Todos comentaban lo buena que había estado la fiesta y ya llegada la medianoche se despidieron casi todos los invitados, excepto Archie que se quedaría allí hasta que Annie se recuperara. Albert se sentó en su cómodo sofá verde y le comentó a Archie y a Candy lo bien que lo había pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

No habían pasado dos minutos que Albert hizo el comentario, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, quedó confundido. ¿Qué podría hacer esa persona ahí¿Por qué estaba en su casa?

-¿Está Candy?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, en lo que expulsaba una bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Para qué la quieres, Terry?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vengo a llevármela- le tiró a Albert el humo de la cara.

El rubio se encolerizó y procedió a darle un puñetazo. Ambos se enfrascaron en una ardiente pelea que se extendió por el recibidor de la casa, rompiendo jarrones, mesas y cuadros. Archie y Candy corrieron a ver qué estaba sucediendo; Candy se apresuró a separarlos.

-¡Archie, ayúdame¡Albert lo va a matar!- gritaba Candy, mientras se fijaba en Archie había caído en un especie de trance. Hablaba solo, como si estuviese conversando con alguien. Lo que pronunciaba era casi ininteligible, mas parecía alguna lengua extraña. Era como si hubiera sido poseído por alguna fuerza del más allá. La rubia estaba muy turbada, era como si todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche fuera producto de un hechizo: el lloriqueo de los varones, el malestar de Annie, la indiferencia de Archie con Annie, el episodio de los Trent, la inesperada excitación de Albert, la imitación del mono de uno de los invitados, el mal de risa, Archie dialogando con Dios sabe quién y por último, su querido Albert dándole una paliza a George¡a quien había confundido con Terry! Candy tomó una bocanada de aire, para tomar fuerzas y tratar de figurar lo que estaba aconteciendo cuando vio por la puerta, frente al portón de su casa a una viejecilla, que reconoció casi de inmediato, sonriendo satánicamente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de aquella rubia y sintió un escalofrío, tan frío como la muerte.

-¡Vieja desgraciada¡Maldita seas! Arruinaste el cumpleaños de mi marido. Lárgate de aquí antes de que te saque con mis propias manos- sentenció Candy. La vieja desapareció frente a sus ojos, como si fuera un espectro, lo que hizo pensar a Candy que todo había sido producto de **la****dama de noche**.

Entró a la casa, buscó una cajetilla de fósforos, tomó la hermosa flor que relumbraba en medio de aquel _salpafuera._ Con toda la lástima del mundo iba a deshacerse de la flor, porque aún después de ocasionar los lamentables episodios del cumpleaños de su marido, consideraba que la flor era la más bella que jamás vio. Mientras la miraba, quedó prendada de ella y su aroma la envolvió en un aura de alucinación. Creyó, por un momento, que la mesa bailaba y que la flor le decía tantos secretos del mundo en el oído, que sentía por segundos que se volvería loca. Fueron pocos minutos, pero a ella le parecieron horas, en donde luchaba entre irse derechita al mundo de la locura o bracear en contra de la corriente y agarrarse en los brazos de la cordura. Albert apareció ante su vista, peleando descomunalmente y creyó también haber visto a Terry en el piso recibiendo una cantidad mortal de puñetazos. La rubia no pudo resistir el poder encantador de la flor y se dejó llevar. Sintió cómo su alma se agrandaba y sentía pequeño a su cuerpo; además, vio cómo las paredes se derretían y aparecía ante ella su amado Hogar de Pony. Corrió feliz por la Colina de Pony, subió al gran árbol padre y decidió tirarse del mismo. Sólo se pudo salvar de la fea caída que le aguardaba cuando Annie le tomó la mano y le dio un jalón lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla de ese mundo surrealista. Se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la mesa, dispuesta a tirarse tal cual; menos mal que Annie la despertó. Su caída hubiera sido ciertamente penosa y fea, ya que la esperaban unas cuantas sillas y el carrito en donde habían puesto la vajilla para llevarla en la cocina.

-Annie¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo debo preguntarte a ti. Me sentí mejor y me levanté a ver qué era todo este escándalo.

-¡La dama de noche!- sólo alcanzó a gritar esas palabras y corrió hasta su jardín. Colocó a la flor junto a la planta, titubeó unos segundos, pero terminó quemándola. Mientras se calcinaba, vio la misma figura de humo que vio salir de la viejecilla cuando desapareció.

Una vez se quemó toda la planta, Albert y Archie salieron de sus trances. Tanto Albert como el pobre George estaban muy malheridos, los cuales Candy asistió prontamente. Albert no entendía nada; más que confusión, tenía preocupación por haberse enfrascado en una pelea con su gran amigo. La rubia explicó todo y dio gracias a Dios porque todo volvió a la normalidad. En las reminiscencias del cumpleaños que debió ser, Candy, Albert, Archie, Annie y George, se sentaron a recapitular todo lo acontecido, mientras terminaban de devorar lo que quedaba de la deliciosa torta.

Después que los Cornwell y George se despidieron, quedaron solos los habitantes de aquella casona. Albert se le acercó a ella, quien mostraba una cara de tristeza infinita.

-¿Qué te pasa, amor mío?

-Todo fue mi culpa. Arruiné tu cumpleaños. Yo nunca debí aceptar la flor. La vieja que me la regaló, ya me había dicho todo lo que podía ocasionar y yo la acepté pensando que…

Albert le puso el dedo entre los labios de aquélla, pidiéndole silencio.

-¿Quién dijo que yo la pasé mal? Todo estuvo a pedir de boca, con excepción de lo de George; aunque debo decirte que el maldito me dio también una buena paliza- hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando pedí mis deseos de cumpleaños, pensé en dos cosas: que la fiesta fuera tan divertida (como lo fue) y que tú me dieras un regalo muy especial.

Candy movió la cabeza en forma de aprobación, miró hacia las escaleras y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo a William: "¡Vamos!". Albert la haló de un brazo a su hermosa _dama_ y se fue a celebrar tarde en _la noche,_ por segunda vez su fiesta de cumpleaños.

FIN


End file.
